Aliens versus Predator 2
Aliens versus Predator 2 is a science-fiction first person shooter computergame, it was released in 2002. PLOT Unlike the preceding game, in which the storylines of the three player characters are independent and do not affect one another, the three story lines in''Aliens versus Predator 2'' intersect each other. The events of each storyline trigger events in the others. The events of the game are set fifty years after the events of the film Alien 3. Following the flight telemetry of the derelict spacecraft found on LV-426 where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs in Alien, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation has discovered a planet with the ruins of an extraterrestrial civilization infested with Aliens. The planet, called LV-1201, and the Weyland-Yutani research station established there are the primary settings of the game. The facility is supervised by Dr. Eisenberg and consists of a Primary Operations Complex and a network of five Forward Observation Pods suspended over a canyon. When the game begins Pod 5 has been destroyed; the cause of its destruction is revealed in the expansion pack Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt. When playing as the human character the player assumes the role of Corporal Andrew "Frosty" Harrison of the Colonial Marines, stationed aboard the spaceship USS Verloc en route to LV-1201. There has been no contact with the research facility there for six weeks and the marines are sent in to investigate. The landing goes awry and the player must battle Aliens, explore the research facility, and rescue the surviving marines. In the process the player causes a security breach which allows the Alien character access to the Forward Observation Pods, becomes temporarily imprisoned, unwittingly releases the Predator character from its cell, and battles an Alien/Predator hybrid creature. The player must then retrieve a data disk containing records of all the illegal activities taking place on the planet, regroup with his squad, battle the Alien queen, and escape the planet. When playing as the Predator the player arrives on LV-1201 with two other Predators, and all three are soon captured by the human researchers. A former marine turned mercenary general named Rykov recognizes the player Predator as one which injured him twenty years earlier. The Predator is imprisoned for six weeks until being released through the actions of Corporal Harrison. The player must then recover the Predator's weapons and battle humans and Aliens through the research facility in pursuit of Rykov. After a climactic battle with Rykov in the Alien hive the Predator is recovered by others of his species and they pursue the Verloc into space. As the Alien character the player first takes control of a Facehugger, stalking a guard through the Primary Operations Complex and implanting an Alien embryo in him. The player then controls the resulting chestburster, finding food until it grows into an adult Alien. As the Alien the player battles through the complex, releasing other Aliens which infest the facility and cause it to lose contact with Earth. The game then shifts forward six weeks, when a security failure caused by Corporal Harrison allows the Alien to access the Forward Observation Pods. The player battles through the pods killing guards and scientists, releases an Alien/Predator hybrid, and liberates a captive Alien hive. The player must disable several explosives planted throughout the hive and then pursue Dr. Eisenberg, who is bent on capturing the Alien queen. The player catches up to Eisenberg and the queen, while sabotaging Eisenberg's extraction by dropship and defeating the scientist. Eisenberg is then cocooned in the hive and revealed to be an android.